


The sick thief

by TheWildOmega



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, dragon sick thorin, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: Hi. I'm sick rn and I was wondering if I could get a fan fiction where the dwarves have returned to the mountain and Thorin has the dragon sickness? His s/o is bed ridden with a terrible cold and he assumes that that means she took his stone, so he barges into her room to confront her and sees her having a coughing fit. When he tries to talk to her he hears how congested she is? Thank you, I know this is a lot. (I'm still sick btw... Ugh!) Lol.





	The sick thief

You could hear the yelling from down the halls and closed your heavy eyes as the thought of Thorin becoming something you had never seen before. Along the journey he had been a rough but kind person to you and eventually you had ended up falling for him. The two of you had long talks each night while on watch together and slowly he too had become more comfortable around you. He was more than a friend to you but you knew to him that was all he would ever see you as. It hurt to know your love would never be returned but you would rather have him in your life than not. When you had all gotten to the mountain you had been shocked to see him change, becoming cold and distant. He had yelled for all of you to help search for the stone but during that time you had gotten sick. Trying to stick it out you coughed into your arm and shuffled through the piles of gold until you had become breathless. Siting down for only a second it had gotten the attention of Balin. He had quickly called Oin over to check on you and with the healers demands you were led to a small room not far from the group and put in a bed. The covered you with the old dusty blankets and lit a fire in the old hearth to help keep your shivering body warm. 

"Rest deary." Oin told you before leaving to go help the others look for the arkenstone.

..........................

Looking out at his company he furrowed his brows when he noticed y/n not among them. Quickly making his way down the steps he searched over the piles of gold once more before yelling to Balin, "Balin, where is y/n? Why is she not helping you all look?"

Placing his hand over his aching back Balin looked to the king and sighed, "She is sick Thorin. We have laid her in one of the servants beds to rest."

"I did not give her leave." he growled. 

"Thorin the lass can barely stand." Balin said with a shake of his head. 

"Or perhaps she is only trying to hide something..." he hissed before marching down the halls towards the servants chambers. She was hiding it from him, he knew it. She had found his stone and she was trying to keep it for herself. To think he actually had feelings for her, a thief. Seeing a small light from under one of the doors he grabbed the knob and barged inside without knocking. "I know you have stolen..."

The king never got to finish his sentence as the sound of loud and sickly coughing filled the room. Looking over at the bed he saw as her small body was racked with the coughing fit. Furrowing his brows Thorin slowly walked over to the single bed and looked down to see the woman flushed of color. She had dark circles under her eyes and she was shivering. When she finally stopped coughing weak red eyes looked up at him.

"Th...thorin?" you croaked out with a dry and burning throat. Wincing slightly you moved your hand from under the blanket to grab the mug of water Oin had left for you.

Seeing her hand so shaky as she tried to lift the mug to her lips Thorin swallowed hard and quickly moved to help her. Watching as she sipped at the water he helped hold up her head before she moved to pull away and he sat the mug back on the side table. 

"Thank you." you said sounding congested. Pulling the old thin blankets around your body you shivered. Blinking slowly you looked back up at him, "What were you saying when you came in? I'm sorry I didn't hear you..." 

Seeing her shivering he licked his lips and swallowed down hard at her question. "I... I uh." Clearing his throat he shook his head. "It was nothing of importance. Are you cold?"he asked.

"A little but I'll be okay...I am sorry I couldn't help look for your stone. I will start again in..." you said before being lifted into his arms and becoming embarrassed. "Thorin where are we going?"

"Taking you to get warmer." was all he said as he carried her up to his rooms. Entering the warmer room he walked over to the large bed and laid her on it before covering her with many furs and blankets. "Are you cold now?"

Looking around the lavish dusty room you shook your head and bit your lip, "No Thorin but..." cough "...I shouldn't be in here. This is your room..."

"It is quite alright dear one." he said as he poured her a glass of water and sat it beside the bed. 

Taking a breath you looked to him, "I should be fine after a short nap, then I can go look for your stone..." you told him and saw him shake his head.

"No y/n. You will rest and get better. The stone matters not in comparison to your health." he told her as he brushed away a strand of hair from her face. When he saw her go to speak he placed cupped her cheek and looked softly into her eyes. "Please dear one. If there is anything you need allow me to take care of you... now and forever."


End file.
